Forbidden Interlude
by fuuko no miko
Summary: Because forbidden fruit is what tastes the sweetest...


Forbidden Interlude

By Fuuko no Miko

4/26/2012

Author Notes:

Oh my God, are you writing smut again Fuuko no Miko?

Yes, I know. Guilty as charged!

WHY?

Because I'm stuck writing part 2 of Redemption and this serves as a catharsis for me.

Besides, it's so much easier to write than something with character, depth and plot.

You mean this has none?

Nope. Just smut. No recognizable plot. Hey, at least I'm honest ;-)

Besides, I've seen stuff on here and other fanfic websites that have so much less.

Writing style inspired by the superb smut goddess Lotor no Miko.

This work of ridiculous smut is dedicated to the most awesome set of TC friends I have made…Blanca, Toni and Andrew. You guys are the best.

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing of the Thundercats, its fandom and make zero out of writing this piece of fiction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

* * *

_Meet me at the temple. Tonight. After the evening bell tolls._

I smiled as I nervously folded the note closed, my hands trembling with a mixture of excitement, fear, and anticipation. I slipped it in the fold of my armband, cursing inwardly as the paper crinkled and made a noise, that although subtle, made me feel like the whole room was going to hear it and turn towards me, the secret I keep all of a sudden would appear written all over my features. That they would be able to read the guilt all over my face.

Of course no one did. Everyone was ensconced in meditation…which is what I should have been doing for the last hour or so. But the note that was slipped to me earlier was something I could not ignore, no matter how hard I tried. Such few words, but they carry a world of meaning.

I can't wait for nightfall.

I closed my eyes, in a desperate attempt to banish these impure thoughts that began to form in my subconscious, as though tightening my lids would help quell these images that have done nothing more than to cause my inner fire to a slow, but powerful burn.

_Stop it Cheetara_, I scolded myself. You don't want to drown in the punishment laundry pile tonight. That'll only make your wait longer.

The minutes passed like hours, even if I had so much to do I couldn't completely keep my tasks straight. I didn't totally make a mess out of everything of course. That would have been too obvious. I had just attributed my clumsiness to hunger or to just having a bad day, when I would be passed a glance of question by those who were witness to my distraction.

In my head I kept a countdown.

Three…two…one hour…

The evening bell tolled, signaling the start of my trek to the temple. I had to be discreet, though a watchful eye was never truly kept upon me. I was allowed to venture where I wish once my daily chores are over. I was old enough to not need a chaperone.

The temple of Thundera…serene with a rustic beauty to it. The walls were built of solid stone first laid by our ancestors and kept well cared for by the monarchs that ruled our land. Thus its old world charm kept it as a place for solace, for those who need spiritual cleansing and for weary souls that seek redemption. I enter slowly, lowering the hood of my cowl and paying my respects to the divines that dwell there. I closed my eyes in a prayer, my ears attuned for the arrival of he whom I seek to meet tonight.

The temple was open at all times, as the divines know no rest from those who ask for their mercy and blessing. At this hour I kneeled in solitude. Most of the townsfolk in this area of Thundera have laid their earthly bodies to rest, seeking rejuvenation for the days of work to come the day after. I opened my eyes just as my ears picked footsteps that entered that temple. He doesn't realize that I have mastered the pattern of his gait. He had always this confident stride about him, but he always paid respect to places such as these and choose not to swagger in his typical macho way.

I turned my head, my eyes meeting his before he realized that I had found him. I smiled, trying to hide my nerves and my excitement. A woman can't always lay her cards down for a man to see.

"I missed you." Were the first words out of his sweet lips, to which I responded that the feeling was mutual.

"I missed you too my love."

_Restraint, Cheetara, restraint,_ I said to myself, using my willpower to not jump into his strong arms and feel his warmth against mine. Instead I slowly stood up, sauntering towards his beautiful, masculine figure. The candles that lit the temple were fading and they cast a dim glow across his features. In his eyes I saw an even brighter flame. That which would trigger the jealousy of every other feline in Thundera who wanted to be his, because the raging fire in those dark pools were meant for me and me alone.

I purposely swayed my hips, took leisurely slow steps to get to him. The quiver in his lips notified me of his impatience, the clench in his fists telling me that he did not appreciate my teasing. _Be patient my love_, I communicated to him with a lift of my brow. _Good things come to those who wait._

I was within a foot of him when he reached for my arms and grabbed me. I gasped, and he took that opportunity to press his anxious lips against mine, searing, pressing, invading. His arms snaked around me, pulling me as close as humanly possible to his strong, muscled chest. I laid my hands on them, feeling the rapid palpitations of his heart against my palms. I savored this erratic beat before I slid my hands on his waist, travelling to trace the contours of his back, his flesh leaping in response to my firm touch. His clothes were thick, but I can sense the heat that emanated through them.

My head started to swim, goosebumps raised the furs on my neck, as his tongue sought entrance into the recesses of my mouth. I could barely take a breath as I feel him devour me. I pressed harder against him as though this would quench the thirst I have for his kisses and his touch. Alas all it did was worsen my desire to be with him.

His fingers ran through the thick softness of my tresses. I had made sure to comb out every tangle before I came here so he would not get his claws caught in them. He pulled my hair back when our kiss broke. His eyes met mine as they swept across my face. He seemed to like the desire that suffused through it, as a smirk appeared on his moist lips.

"It's been too long." He murmured under his breath.

"I can see that." I teased as I moved my hands to cup his handsome face. "Of all places you wanted to meet, you had to choose here." I joked.

"Better than the palace or the clerics quarters." He chuckled as he lowered his head to run his tongue at the side of my neck, one of his favorite spots on my body. "We're going to be in trouble."

"You are trouble personified." I mumbled as his kisses on my neck made excitement course through my body.

"You're not helping." He said as he lifted his head from my shoulder, much to my chagrin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a secluded corner of the temple where statues of deities and a thick wall hid us from plain view. Not that there was anyone around to witness our sinful exchange. The streets outside the temple were bare, the only sound that of the breeze that sent chills down a night traveler's spine.

His hands were rapid in disengaging my top. I felt the warmth in my cheeks as his gaze wandered to my supple breasts. The nipples have hardened from the mere passion of his touch. He cupped them in his hands, the mounds overflowing his palms. He ran his thumbs across them, teasing, tantalizing. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he fondled them, erstwhile his mouth moved to nibble that tender spot behind my ear.

"Babe…" I barely whispered as I grasped the soft hair atop his head. I pushed my chest closer to him as his lips trailed down the side of my neck to capture one breast in his mouth. The sensations were exquisite as the pleasure points started from where his mouth was, travelling in rapid fashion throughout my body. "I don't think we should be doing this here…."

"Too late." He paused but a second to pull the nipple out of his warm mouth. "You should've objected sooner." He almost snarled as he pinned me against the cold, stone wall, rubbing against me and making me feel his firm arousal. "See what you have reduced me to."

"I wasn't the one who was gone for weeks."

"A prince has to fulfill his duties."

"And what of your duties to the woman you love?" I inquired. I knew better than to challenge him, as I know it annoyed him to no end, but that spark of irritation in his eyes added more fuel to his always unquenchable fire.

"That's why I'm fulfilling them now." He moved to lick the spot between my breasts, eliciting a sound I could not contain, and one that he thoroughly enjoyed hearing from me. "Now enough chatter." His voice was thick with desire. "The body needs its fill."

The sound of near-ripping fabric filled the air as he undid his trousers in haste. His excited manhood had slipped free of his bindings. For all the times I have seen, felt, and tasted it, it had never ceased to amaze me with its beauty. Before he could make a move I had gone down on my knees, wrapping my hand around its full girth.

"Cheetara…wait…"

But I did not, could not, wait as he had asked me to. Instead I slipped his arousal into my eager mouth, sliding it as far as I can to the back of my throat. I remember the day he first instructed me on how to please him, and it was no easy lesson. Numerous times I had to apologize when my canines would touch him in the wrong spot, and how many times he had broken into a cold sweat when he thought I would end up choking on him. Death from trying to make love to your man wasn't something we would have liked to see in the obituaries.

I have learned, however, and the guttural sounds from his throat indicated to me that I learned quite well. He had not been able to fully dispose of his undergarments, which I believe was why he didn't want me to jump on him right away. He was leaning back, his arm braced against the wall, his knuckles white from clenching his fist, his facial expression a mixture of pain and pleasure. His fangs had drawn blood from his sweet lips as he attempted to hold back from exploding while I devoured him.

His manhood throbbed in my mouth as I sucked and licked him. My hand massaged him while I pulled him in and out. I could feel his muscles clench to my every movement.

I slowly dragged him out of my mouth, as careful and as torturous as I possibly could. The restraint on his face was almost amusing, as I knew he had used all his manly strength not to reach his climax then and there. He held his breath, and with quick eager movements, lifted me to my feet. Again he pinned me against the wall while he got down on his knees and pulled my shorts down with him. I was very wet, and it had shown through the fabric of my undergarments that was now but a tossed heap on the temple floor.

"You are the worst." He murmured as he placed his hands on my supple thighs. He lifted one leg and placed it on his strong shoulder. "You're making me play catch-up."

I was not able to respond with a quick-witted reply when he parted my lower lips with his fingers. He ran a claw up and down my moist folds, as he dipped his face between my legs. A scream died in my throat when I felt his tongue slide up and down my wet orifice. When he gently flicked his tongue on the bud of my femininity I felt utterly, completely lost.

I could no longer comprehend the words that spilled from my mouth when I felt the gentle suction of his mouth on my sex. It was too much, too good. The tingle from the source of my pleasure spread like wildfire all over my body. I grabbed hold of his head tightly, not wanting him to leave me high and dry with the sensations his mouth were eliciting. The wet, slopping sound of him eating me up was enough to propel me up to the point of climax. Well, almost…I suspect he had realized that he was driving me to madness, and just as I was at the precipice of it all he pulled his head away from my groin and slid his tongue back up my body. Before I could protest I felt his rock hard shaft pry the opening of my wetness. He grasped my leg and wrapped it around his waist as he positioned himself.

"I love you…."

It was the last thing I heard before I felt him ram himself inside me. I braced myself by clutching on to his shoulders as he pounded me repeatedly…mercilessly…hard…fast. I moved with him, keeping pace. His grip on my buttocks was firm, squeezing it for dear life. My muscles seized around his thick arousal as it went in and out of my hot, wet center. He was making deep, low, sounds in his throat as was I. My arms gripped him tightly against me, the fur on his naked chest rubbing my nipples to a point where they could harden no more.

_Oh Gods._

_This is too good._

_I felt it._

Slowly building….climbing….circulating rapidly through every hair on my body.

_Yes._

_Oh yes._

_Don't stop._

_Please._

Whether these words were verbally spoken or were just thoughts permeating my brain were moot at this point.

His sharp teeth sank on the meat of my shoulder.

"Cheetara…."

He roared.

I felt him slip his hand in between us, fondling my bundle of nerves as his body went into an orgasmic spasm. A sound caught in my throat as he stimulated me while his warm seed spilled into the crevasse between my legs. He was about the middle of his climax when mine exploded. I toned down a scream as I buried my face in his chest. My claws had subconsciously scratched his back as I came, leaving marks on them. My climactic trip to bliss was long and incredibly satisfying. My mind had seemingly gone numb as the incredible pleasure of orgasm swallowed me like a powerful tidal wave. My knees had started to buckle, as did his and slowly, he guided the two of us to the ground. We had leaned upon the wall of the temple, our haphazardly strewn clothing beneath our spent bodies. I wasn't sure how long it had taken for both of us to catch our breaths, but he had recovered first and drew me in the strength of his loving arms.

"I love you too." I nuzzled in his ear when I realized I had not reciprocated the term of endearment he had uttered earlier in the heat of passion.

He smiled. "I know you do. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

I raised a brow at his smug little observation. "How did you know I was going to show up anyway?" I challenged him again. "I have not seen you in weeks. For all I know you could've been romping around with other felines throwing themselves at your royal feet."

"A cat just knows." He said as he licked the outer helix of my ear. "Your scent betrays you, you know."

"As does your own."

"You know you are the only cat for me, my love." My beloved whispered to me, purring endearments in my ear. "And if you have any doubts, I will more than gladly dispel all of them."

"When?"

A throaty laugh escaped his lips. "My insatiable little minx."

"You might want to find a more secluded area." I pushed his teasing mouth away. "This is a public place."

"All the more exciting it is."

"Babe!"

"Don't tell me the possibility of being caught didn't titillate you."

The crimson in my cheeks gave me away.

"If it preserves your virtue, then I will find us a getaway." He promised as he rained tiny kisses on my face. "Just you and me….no intruders, no interruptions, no possibilities of being exposed for all of Thundera to judge either of us."

"I'll be waiting."

"It won't be long." He promised, drawing a cross across his broad chest. "Prince's honor."

We spent another hour or so in the hidden nook of the temple before parting ways. Kissing, embracing, holding each other and filling our wanton desires. I did not want to part with him but circumstances as they are, do not allow us to be seen in public together, nor are we allowed to express our love unlike regular Thunderans are allowed to. Royalty and clerics are not to have romances, as it is one's duty to protect the other and it is considered a distraction to have feelings of other than mutual respect. But it had been an inevitable event when our eyes first met. As though it was written in the stars for us to be together….however, until the eyes of the law find it permissible for us to be one, we must satisfy ourselves with these brief, stolen moments.

Until then…

* * *

_Author notes:_

_As you can see, this is significantly shorter than what I typically write. I'm doing this mostly as a filler of sorts. I'm having a bit of a difficulty writing the second part of Redemption because of all the angst, rage and depression that are weaved into the inherent nature of that story. Thus this little interlude of smut…to keep my neurons firing and to keep my pace going. _

_Tygra: That was too short. I want more._

_Lion-O: Who said that was you? I thought for sure it was me._

_Tygra: Since when did you become the author's favorite Thunderan? Last I checked she still has me as her avatar on the message boards._

_Lion-O: Well have you read In His Shoes? I got all the action._

_Tygra: And the author got all the flames from it from your wonderful little fans._

_Lion-O: That's because you have NONE._

_*The brothers dissolve into a ball of fight*_

_Cheetara: No really, who was that in there with me in the Temple?_

_Me: I plead the fifth. _

_4/28/2012_


End file.
